


Il ritorno di Hector

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pirati sregolati [4]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Hector è un esperto dei ritorni a sorpresa.“Questa storia partecipa a Xmas Song indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 08. "Che roba è?", "Una canzone natalizia."Scritta sentendo: Avenged Sevenfold - So Far Away; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKstfgGFKqE.
Series: Pirati sregolati [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035032
Kudos: 1





	Il ritorno di Hector

Il ritorno di Hector

Jack svuotò la bottiglia di rhum e la lasciò cadere a terra, facendola rotolare sul pavimento della sua cabina.

Ascoltava il rumore delle onde che s’infrangevano contro la Perla nera, sbadigliando rumorosamente.

< Quale modo migliore per festeggiare il Natale che non lasciarsi andare all’incoscienza dopo una bella sbronza? Anzi, quale modo per vivere ogni giorno da uomo libero?! > pensò.

Si stava addormentando, quando dal ponte iniziarono a venire schiamazzi, acuti stonati e una melodia contorta.

“Che roba è?!” gridò Jack, sgranando gli occhi. Cercò di sfoderare la spada, ma al suo fianco trovò solo una tasca colma di noccioline.

Un’ombra, all’altezza della porta, gli rispose:

“Una canzone natalizia”.

“Questa voce… Non è possibile. Sei morto” sussurrò Jack. Accese la lampada e si avvicinò, facendo luce sul visitatore. “Cosa ci fai tu qui, spettro del mio Natale?” domandò.

Barbossa rise, ticchettando con la gamba di legno sul pavimento. “Nessuno spettro. Sono qui, in carne, ossa e legno” rispose. “Jack… Rompendo il tridente avete restituito alla dea del mare il suo potere. Aveva già riavuto la sua vera forma, ed ora è inarrestabile”.

Jack gli fece ondeggiare la lanterna davanti al viso, chiedendogli: “Perché ti ha salvato?”.

“Desidera che noi le restituiamo Davy Jones. Le è sfuggito” rispose Barbossa.

Nel momento in cui nominò l’ex-capitano dell’Olandese volante, i canti natalizi cessarono perché era esploso un fulmine sopra la loro nave.

Jack avvicinò il suo viso a quello di Barbossa, fino a un dito di distanza, entrambi i loro visi erano illuminati dalla luce della lampada.

“A lei l’amante e a noi la pace?” domandò Sparrow.

Hector fece un largo sorriso, sinistro, mostrando i denti gialli.

“Sì. Anche se lei aveva chiesto solo di te. Io sono il messaggero” sussurrò.

Jack indietreggiò, domandando: “Amico. Ora tu hai riferito il messaggio. Perché sei ancora qui?”.

< Vuole la ‘mia’ perla. Lo so! > pensò.

Barbossa fece una smorfia.

“Jones vorrà vendetta sulla famiglia Turner. Ti ricordo che la mia bambina ne ha sposato uno”. Si raschiò la gola e si sputò in mano.

Jack scrollò le spalle. “Ah, sì, Henry. Simpatico, ma non molto sveglio”. Posò la lanterna su un tavolinetto.

Barbossa accorciò le distanze, guardandolo negli occhi. “Jack…” sussurrò con un filo di voce rauca.

“Sì, Hector?” domandò con voce intensa.

Barbossa fece una risata roca.

“Ti sono mancato?” domandò.

Jack scalciò la bottiglia vuota, che ai movimenti della nave rotolava.

“Un po’ meno del rhum… Riprenditi la tua scimmia” disse.

“Jack e Jack. Chi dei due è veramente la scimmia?” domandò Barbossa.

Dal ponte ricominciarono a levarsi dei canti, palesemente intonati da degli ubriachi.

Jack borbottò: “Brutto come una scimmia sarai tu. Ancora non capisco come tu ti sia riprodotto in una ragazza così bella”, ma la sua voce veniva coperta dai rumori esterni.


End file.
